Airplane wings are usually made in the form of a structure of composite material that is not electrically insulating together with stiffening elements that are electrically conductive and generally made of aluminum.
The fuel pipes situated inside airplane wings need to be capable firstly of discharging electrostatic charge, and secondly of avoiding short-circuiting the structure in the event of a lightning strike.
It is known to design tubes having a central section made of a material having high resistivity together with two end sections made of conductive material that are connected by conductive wires to conductive endpieces each of which is secured to a stiffener element.
The material constituting the central section is an epoxy resin filled with fiberglass and carbon black, thus implying relatively high weight.